


Duerme

by Unaflor



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unaflor/pseuds/Unaflor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>–Nada bueno se hace con el miedo, Maysilee. Buenas noches. (Oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duerme

Duerme

Maysilee. La nombran y desde cualquier punto de la Veta puede oírse cómo algo dentro de su hermana se quiebra.

Lo primero que Haymitch piensa es que nunca antes había podido aprenderse su nombre, porque esas cosas se le dan fatal, pero que ojalá sea ella quien gane este año, incluso aunque no cree que tenga posibilidad y eso le molesta porque en el fondo esa chica le gustaba.  
Le molesta todavía más cuando puede oír su propio nombre y sabe que tendrá que enfrentarse a ella en la arena.

Hay un momento, arriba del escenario. La presentadora está parada justo en el medio y él tiene que alejar de la multitud sus ojos grises de la Veta porque a su derecha hay otros ojos que le queman los hombros, la cara, la piel descubierta de los brazos.  
Desearía no haberlo hecho, haber continuado con la mirada firme y al frente, y no compartir ese agujero de tiempo y sonido, esa brecha del aire con Maysilee Donner, porque entonces todo hubiera sido más fácil.

...

Lo de los mineros es una idea estúpida y poco original.

Cuando Maysilee aparece por debajo de su casco, Haymitch cree que son todos unos inútiles. Chicas como ella han nacido para otra cosa, no para esos monos estúpidos, cualquiera puede verlo. De todos modos ella luce determinada a mostrarse frente a todos como lo ha hecho el Día de la Cosecha, y aprieta la boca e incluso parece una temeraria cuando mira al frente. La otra chica pasa junto a ellos, pero ninguno la mira.  
Ella lo está haciendo de nuevo. Maysilee. Eso de mirarlo y que queme.

Afloja la postura y no lleva puesto ningún otro disfraz que el de minero cuando ella se estira todo lo que puede para acomodarle el casco.

-Apuesto que todos los otros tendrán pesadillas contigo esta noche.

Suena a cumplido. Haymitch no se lo cree realmente. ¿Mineros? ¿En serio?

...

Así es como él siempre lo ha hecho. Lo de sonreír. Nunca una sonrisa entera, siempre partida por la mitad, siempre indiferente, siempre arrogante, acidez de por medio. Por eso le sorprende cuando ella se lo dice, abrazada a sus rodillas una noche en el pasillo, un sinfín de camisón de color pastel que aparece por todos lados desde ningún lugar. Me gustaba más tu otra sonrisa, y Haymitch no tiene la más mínima idea de qué es lo que está queriendo decir con eso, y le encantaría poder gruñirle las buenas noches para que ella dejara de hacerlo todo tan difícil, como si no lo fuera ya, pero no puede porque sabe que ha estado llorando. Esa y todas las noches desde que dejaron el Distrito 12.

–No sé de qué hablas –le espeta. Es lo mejor que tiene, en realidad.

–Oh. Bueno, está bien si no lo recuerdas –sonríe ella con las mejillas húmedas. Haymitch no puede evitar preguntarse cuánto le durará esa sonrisa y se encuentra a sí mismo pensando en que le gustaría poder matarla en ese instante, encontrar la manera de hacerla dormir sin que perdiera la sonrisa, y resguardarla de todo lo que les espera. Ahí lo sabe. Va a matar al desgraciado que se atreva a tocarla, y no está jugando.

– ¿Recordar qué?

–Éramos todavía muy pequeños esa primavera en que la Veta se llenó de perros salvajes.

–Ah, sí, no duraron mucho. -sonríe Haymitch, pensando en todas esas cenas que los vecinos de la Veta pudieron permitirse esa primavera. -Espera -y entonces lo recuerda - ¿Todavía les tienes miedo?

–Ya no tanto.

Algo allí le molesta y al principio no sabe qué es. Entonces lo entiende, y se enfada más. Debería irse a la cama de una buena vez y alejarse de ella.

–Supéralo de una buena vez. En la arena habrá cosas peores que perros salvajes –le dice de mala gana. No acaba de decir la última palabra que ya se ha arrepentido; sin embargo, lo que ha dicho es cierto. Ella ya no lo mira y esta vez le toca a él eso de mirarla y verla. Los labios partidos, los ojos rojos y los brazos cada vez más apretados entorno a sus piernas. –Lo siento.

–No lo hagas, es verdad lo que dices, lo que todos dicen. Yo no volveré a la Veta, Haymitch.

-Eso no lo sabes.

–Todos lo sabemos. Creo en ti, ¿sabes? Supongo que todavía sigo creyendo que eres un héroe invencible, por todo eso de los perros –todavía no lo mira, pero sonríe, y él no puede evitar eso de empezar a reírse. Despacio al principio, como atragantándose al intentar ocultarlo, y a carcajadas cuando ya se ha resignado. No sabe cuántas risas quedan por reír todavía, pero no va a prohibirse ninguna. En el fondo sabe que de alguna forma está intentando escapar a las palabras de Maysilee, a ese creo en ti que lo ha tomado desprevenido – ¡No te rías! –exclama Maysilee, claramente ofendida.

–Vale, lo siento, pero es que en serio, ¿perros? ¿qué clase de persona le teme a los perros?

–Pero entonces parecían enormes y terribles.

–Te habías caído y llorabas y los ahuyenté, ¿verdad? Así fue.

–Luego te atiborré de caramelos–asiente ella, dándole la razón. –Y ahí fue que sonreíste. Fue con todo el rostro, no como cuando sonríes ahora y pareces un idiota, la de aquella vez fue una verdadera sonrisa.

– ¿Un idiota? –masculla, masticando cada letra. Maysilee parece haberse dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, porque en seguida se apena e intenta arreglarlo gesticulando con las manos, un lío de pelo y de tela de camisón por todos lados y al final sonríe abiertamente y le dice eso de ¿ves? Podrias desechar la otra y quedarte con esta, no habrá chica en la Veta que se resistiera a tus encantos. Pero ya tienes a alguien, ¿verdad? Como sea, seguro que puedes utilizarlo en la arena como un arma secreta para matar de amor, y él no puede evitar reírse, resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, las palmas de las manos bien abiertas.

– ¿Y tú? ¿No le temes a nada?

El primer impulso es decir que no, porque es la verdad, pero hay una primera imagen en su mente, y una vez que la ha visto no puede negarla. Se encoge de hombros y decide que ya es hora de irse a la cama, no vaya a ser que esa chica acabe con él antes de que empiecen los Juegos.

–Nada bueno se hace con el miedo, Maysilee. Buenas noches.

Esa noche sueña con ella. Es la primera vez y la ve sumergida en un pequeño charco de sangre escarlata. Ella le devuelve la mirada rota, lo llama con un hilo de voz que se inunda de sangre, y entonces aparecen los perros rodeándola. Él corre. Corre y corre y pareciera que nunca va a alcanzarla. Ella no deja de llamarlo con la voz que la desesperación tendría si tuviese una voz. Nunca la alcanza.

...

Evita los próximos encuentros nocturnos. Ella sigue allí, aovillada en el pasillo, donde corre el aire y la débil luz del comedor le ilumina la cara y le alarga las sombras. A veces la oye cuando suspira o toma aire para retenerlo en los pulmones y ahogar el llanto. Esas noches Hyamitch sabe que ya no podrá dormir y se la pasa dando vueltas por la habitación, hasta que ya no puede con eso y abre la puerta para decirle que cierre la boca de una buena vez, que hay quienes sí tienen intenciones de sobrevivir y necesitan descansar. No puede, por supuesto. Cuando llora, Maysilee Donner parece la niña más pequeña de todas y se vuelve más peligrosa que cualquiera de las armas que podrían encontrar en la arena, porque se te instala por debajo de la piel. Haymitch nunca ha sido de los que abrazan y dicen cosas bonitas, pero de alguna forma acaba sentado a su lado, acariciándole el pelo con torpeza, prestándole un hombro para que pueda apoyar su cabeza rubia y cierre el pico de una vez por todas.  
En algún momento deja de llorar y no dice más nada.

Esa noche la lleva a su cama, la arropa con su frazada y maldice por lo bajo mientras se acomoda para dormir en el piso. Entonces ella sonríe entre sueños y lo que se hace hueco en el estómago de Haymitch debe ser definitivamente el haber repetido la cena.

...

Lo siguiente que sabe es que Maysilee ha conseguido una mochila pequeña, y que él la ha dejado sola cerca de la cornucopia. Quizás sea lo mejor para ella morir pronto.

No sucede. No el primer día, ni tampoco el segundo. Ya sólo quedan trece tributos después del cuarto día y el paraíso terrenal se ha vuelto una especie de infierno que los atormenta. Piensa en ella a menudo, y la busca todas las noches en el cielo. Incluso comienza a creer que ella lo ha engañado todo el tiempo, y que la chica fuerte despidiéndose de su hermana y de su mejor amiga entre la multitud de chicas en el Distrito 12, de alguna forma también era Maysilee Donner, la misma que lloraba por las noches en el pasillo. Entonces lo entiende, y Maysilee ya no parece la niña que lloraba por un montón de chuchos en la Veta, se vuelve enorme frente a él. Ha elegido sobrellevarlo, ha luchado desde el momento en que pisaron el tren y se alejaron de casa. Durante el día borraba todo rastro de la noche, siempre con la cabeza erguida, sin dejar que nadie viera otra cosa que a una chica determinada. No ha llegado hasta allí simplemente porque sí. A lo mejor tuvo suerte, pero Haymitch ahora está seguro que Maysilee se propuso sobrevivir, luchar por volver a casa, como también lo hace él.

Esa noche nuevamente la escucha en su cabeza, preguntándole si no hay nada a lo que le tema. Inmediatamente vuelve a pensar en ella, en su muerte, pero esta vez, es él quien la mata.

...

Le salva la vida.

Ninguno de los dos ha considerado la idea de que pudiera suceder en algún momento, pero allí está ella, salvándole la vida como si hubiera estado siempre ahí atrás, siguiéndolo desde las sombras, y se convierte en su aliada, como si no lo fuera desde que se miraron por primera vez en el escenario del Distrito 12, conscientes de que sólo uno podría volver a casa.

Le ha salvado la vida y ya no hay forma de pagar eso. Ella parece estar pensando en lo mismo porque lo siguiente que le dice, sin dejar de andar en ningún momento, es eso de

–no creas que me debes algo. Me salvaste con los perros, te salvo aquí y todos felices, ¿de acuerdo?

–Vale –responde él. No cree ser capaz de decir ninguna otra cosa, y empieza a preguntarse cuándo se terminará esa alianza, pero espera que sea lo suficientemente pronto como para no acabar en la final con ella. Ya no está seguro de poder matarla como aquella noche en la que deseó hacerlo para que no tuviera que padecer la arena y nadie más pudiera hacerle daño, dormirla despacio, adentrarla en un sueño sin retorno, sin corromperle la sonrisa, quizás acomodarle los rizos rubios.

Todas las noches es lo mismo. La deja dormir y toma su lugar en las guardias cuando siente que ya no puede verla morir de ninguna otra forma más, que ya no lo soporta, que sus gritos son los más horribles que ha oído, y de algún modo, el final de la alianza llega sólo y hay que aceptarlo, decirle adiós, Maysilee, sólo en su cabeza porque teme lo que pueda oír en el aire si lo hace con la voz, y no mirarla ni una sola vez, porque todo lo que quiere (y lo quiere con una desesperación que le es casi ajena) es que se quede a su lado, volver a esa noche en que la llevó hasta su cama y la miró dormir hasta que estuvo seguro de que no iba a romperse y entonces pudo dormir él también.

...

El primer grito que oye es exactamente igual que en sus sueños. Como un cuchillo clavándose en el medio del estómago.  
Todo es como en sus sueños, en realidad. Corre y pareciera que nunca la alcanzará. Empieza a desesperarse, sigue corriendo, ella todavía grita. Cuando llega ya es tarde.

Las manos de Maysilee desaparecen bajo las suyas, son diminutas y mucho más blancas. Le peina el cabello, procura no mirarla, pero otra vez sus ojos le queman la piel y no puede evitarlo. Como en el escenario del Distrito 12, esa mirada es una única mirada. Haymitch sabe que volverá a vivir este momento cada vez que cierre los ojos, como si la mirada de Maysilee Donner se hubiera tatuado por debajo de sus párpados.  
Ahora la verá dormir como quería y ya no tendrá que enfrentarse a ella en la final. Quizás ni siquiera llegue a la final.

-Finalmente vuelvo a casa –sonríe, como si quisiera hacérselo más fácil a él –Salúdalos a todos por mí, ¿vale? Creo en ti. –eso es lo último que dice, y entonces cierra los ojos y suena el cañón, y todo gira un poco, todas las noches que la adivinó entre las sombras del pasillo, sus manos acomodándole el casco de minero, él pensando que le gustaría que ella fuera quien ganara los Juegos, él dejándola sola en la cornucopia, porque en el fondo sabía que Maysilee sólo se hacía pequeña en los pasillos donde no había nadie, y no lloraba excepto cuando nadie podía verla.

Le acomoda los rizos que caen desordenados por el pasto y piensa que dormida siempre se vio hermosa.

...

No sabe cómo es que empieza a beber, sólo sabe que ya no hay nada que pueda hacerlo parar. No hay familia, no hay amigos. El futuro no parece un buen premio ahora, no uno que él pueda querer, de cualquier modo. No ahora que no hay donde volver.

Era un buen premio para Maysilee. Un futuro, volver a casa.

Si cierra los ojos, puede oírla gritando de nuevo, así que se esfuerza por mantenerlos abiertos toda la noche, todas las noches.  
Una botella. Dos. Tres. El mobiliario se nubla y adquiere nuevas dimensiones. Realmente le hubiera gustado que esa chica ganara.


End file.
